


catch my breath

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weddings, hehe, it's more comedic, that's it!, there's mild drinking and alcohol mention but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Jung Taekwoon doesn't know whether he really wants to marry Cha Hakyeon or not; but before anything, he gets the wind knocked out of him.





	catch my breath

**Author's Note:**

> hehe :-)

**_May 24, 2019_ ** ****  
**Schedule**  
_6:00-9:00_ – Get ready  
_9:00-10:00_ – Travel to the wedding venue  
_10:00-12:00_ – Ceremony, at Four Seasons Hotel  
_12:00-16:00_ – Reception at the hotel

 

 

 

 

 

_Maybe we really should just check-in the hotel the night before? Or will that be too much for the budget? How about the reception – is it too long? What if the guests don’t enjoy the food? We need to make sure that no one’s allergic to something or-_

 

“Taekwoonie?”

And the anxiety melting down Taekwoon’s brain pauses, even for a brief moment.

“Hakyeon,” he barely breathes out, not even realising he’s been holding his breath since earlier, “Hey…”

This is him, burying his head on the table, planner spread in front of him with papers scattered everywhere and the only light on is the overhead lamp from the kitchen ceiling fan.

“I thought you’d be sleeping by now,” Hakyeon mutters, walking up to him breezily, before he looks at what Taekwoon’s doing, “oh – have you been planning things again?”

Taekwoon wordlessly nods, just leaning against Hakyeon’s warmth after missing it for a whole day.

“You know I told you many times that you don't need to worry about anything,” Hakyeon all but reprimands gently, carding his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair as he makes a huffing noise, “Jaehwannie’s got it covered.”

“What if he misses something?” Taekwoon tries to retaliate, anyway, partially muffled by the shirt Hakyeon’s wearing.

“He wouldn’t,” he hears him chuckle, and it’s more than enough to make him feel warm in the cold and dark space of their cramped, apartment kitchen, “it’s all going to be fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Quietly, like a mantra, and Taekwoon closes his eyes.

 

 _It’s all going to be fine._  
_Yes, it’s all going to be fine._  
_That’s right – it’s all going to be fine._

 

Taekwoon keeps telling himself this as he and Hakyeon are looking at the wedding reception, fancy hotel decorations all over the place.

His fiancé’s so animatedly talking to the staff that Taekwoon misses half of what they’re talking about, both gushing about the aesthetics that will probably look great in a place like this.

He hears stuff about gold embellishments and purple accents but that’s just it – the rest of the conversation drowned out and he’s left to his own devices.

So he stares at his feet instead, at the brown slip-ons he chose for today.

What if the shoes he’ll wear at the wedding wouldn’t fit his suit?

Then again, Hakyeon would make sure that it will fit, remembering how much he already spent time choosing the type of venue they would hold their wedding in.

 

_It’s all going to be fine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Shik-ah…”

The beer feels light in his throat, airy and barely making any difference in his system.

“Wonshik-ah,” this time, Taekwoon does get to make the younger turn to him, with a heavy, half-lidded expression that says maybe he should’ve chosen a stronger drinking partner.

“Whass’it, hyung?” Wonshik grumbles over, anyway, looking absolutely ridiculous, trying to be broody in that beanie of his, looking nothing more of an egg. “S’there sumn’ wrong?”

“I… “ Taekwoon trails off, actually hesitating on what he wants to say. One, because he feels guilty; two, because he feels like an asshole; and then, three, because he’s just a fucking coward and he knows better than this. “… I don’t think I want to marry Hakyeon.”

Wonshik just looks at him, waiting, as if he’s expecting more. But words don’t come out, only hanging by the tip of his tongue and Wonshik himself has to coax him to get it out.

“Why, hyung?”

“You know-“ The older chugs another glass, not bothering to flinch at its bitterness hitting his taste buds so offensively, “you know I’m in- I love him.”

“Yeah.”

“And I want to spend my life with him.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“But… I’m just so nervous about it all… I’m such a mess sometimes and I get this…” He pauses, as he stares so distantly at the wooden table of the bar they crashed in for the night.

“I get this sad, dreadful feeling that Hakyeon deserves to be with someone better.” Taekwoon goes on, eyes still trained on the wood, “every time we talk about the wedding it puts a bad taste in my mouth and I get so anxious. Hakyeon is my everything and- And I don’t think I deserve to be _his_ everything.”

His short staring contest with the table continues, until his eyes start to bore into wood and he sees the smallest details on the surface and the flecks of discolouration on its texture.

Still no response.

 

Turns out, Kim Wonshik has fallen asleep, head buried in his arms and beer glass half-empty.

He’s always really been such a lightweight.

Just like Taekwoon.

 

Wonshik wakes up, though, before Taekwoon gets to beat himself up more, spit trailing down his mouth that’s definitely going to be a sign of him not getting a good night kiss from Hongbin.

“You’re so stupid, hyung,” he hears him groan, with his eyes scrunched closed as he yawns.

“Thanks, Shik; you’re really doing well on the, ‘making me feel better’ division.”

“No- No, really, hyung. You’re so _oooo_ fucking schu _uupid_.” The younger points an accusatory finger at him, albeit missing him completely, “d’ya think Hakyeon-hyung woulda said yes if he didn’t think you’re worth it?”

“But… Hakyeon himself sometimes doesn’t know what’s best for-“

“You’re so! Annoying, hyung…” With a grunt, Wonshik finally downs the other half of his beer, eyebrows furrowing as he drinks.

He places the glass down with a high thud, eyes steady on Taekwoon. “You’re both stupid idiots… That’s why you two are pur’fect for each other. Only two people as mad as you two would fall in love with one another.”

“Stop it, Shik-“

“Besides! It’s not like you have any right to put words on Hakyeon-hyung’s mouth! When did he say he didn’t deserve someone like you! You’re just making yourself-“

“Okay, okay, Wonshik. People are staring at us.”

Dramatically, Wonshik flails his arms, half of his wits already floated away from his body, “so what! S’not like there’s going to be less people staring at you at your ceremony!”

“Wonshik-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi, Hongbin. Sorry, yeah I know it’s late. Wonshik? Oh you thought he’s crashing over? No. No. Well… He did crash over… Sorry. I’m sorry. I know. I know he’s a lightweight. You’re telling Hak- Okay, okay. We’re at a bar. Yeah. Yes. Okay. I don’t think he can walk. I can call him a taxi, if you want. Oh. Okay. Okay. I’ll wait for you then. Okay. I’m sorry. Yes. Okay. See you, Hongbin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, Binnie told me something last night…” Hakyeon begins, a small smile starting to form on his face as he looks over him with mirth.

“I didn’t- We didn’t even drink that much,” Taekwoon argues, stretching out his long limbs as they wake, “it’s just Wonshik being such a lightweight.”

“You should’ve known better, you’ve known him for years,” leaning over, Hakyeon puckers his lips expectantly, “what? Not even a good morning kiss for your fiancé?”

The word catches Taekwoon’s breath, freezing for a second, the anxiety slowly waking inside him as well. It doesn’t last long, though, because Hakyeon petulantly plants his lips against his anyway.

“I know I’m beautiful, but stare at me after you finally kissed me,” he hears him joke, but Taekwoon actually considers it. Despite the anxiety and all the nervous sweat he collected these past few weeks, sometimes… It really disappears just when Hakyeon comes around.

Even now he gets surprised at the bullet in his chest, his heart not slowing down another second, and it really does make it hard for him to catch his breath.

“What?” Hakyeon’s eyes crinkle at the sides, another silly smile playing by his lips. When Taekwoon doesn’t answer and just continues staring, Hakyeon starts giggling and grabs his cheeks with his palms.

“What are you thinking about?” Hakyeon’s voice is so warm and light – like cocoa overmixed with milk, foam all over; almost like taking your heavy clothes off after a long day and submerging yourself in bathtub full of bubbles; even then, Taekwoon couldn’t find the right words to describe how cosy and comforting his voice sounds.

“Hakyeon… I’m really nervous to marry you,” Taekwoon finally admits, the lump in his throat spat out to unwanted silence, “I always get so anxious and worked up over nothing that I end up feeling like maybe I don’t want to marry you instead.”

His fiancé’s brows furrow slightly, but his hands stay on his face. Taekwoon takes it as the opportunity to put his hands above it.

“That maybe you deserve someone better, someone more confident, someone more… I don’t know… Just someone with more to offer than me,” his eyes try to stray from Hakyeon’s gaze, but they fail, anyway, as his veins start to feel electrified.

“You’re really telling me this – right in the morning?” Hakyeon breathes out for once, wryly smiling after being frozen in these few moments, “this couldn’t have waited until tonight? After we finished what we’ll do today?”

Oh, he knows well what they’ll be doing today; they're going to be looking at houses. The wedding is a fortnight away and they want to move into a new house before they actually marry.

“That’s- That’s exactly why,” Taekwoon stops him before he tries to stand up, only clutching his hands tighter and keeping him close, “this is what I feel but I know I want to be with you.”

The other doesn’t say anything, silently waiting for him to go on, “you’re my everything, Hakyeon, and I know I’ll never be able to marry you if we waited on when I’ll be ready. I’m the most cowardly person out there but I will, with the barest courage I have left, marry you.

“I’ll spend hours and hours on end just looking at houses with you, tasting generic hotel hors-d'oeuvres, debating on which shade of purple would look better if it meant marrying you and having the opportunity to love you more every day.”

 

_Ah shit- Shit, shit._

 

“The wedding is still two weeks later,” Hakyeon finally says after a moment of being stunned, “aren’t you saying your vows too early?”

“I just- I wanted to be honest with you, you know,” Taekwoon mutters, head bobbing downwards as red decorates his ears, “communication is key, and all.”

“You spend so much time with Wonshik,” the older chuckles so softly, before finally releasing his hold on Taekwoon and nuzzling forward instead, inhaling in the homey scent that he’ll most definitely not get tired of in the upcoming years. “But that’s okay. I like cheesy.”

“Not on our reception menus, though. I think Sanghyuk has something against parmesan, or something. Rich people cheese, he calls it.”

“Is it his wedding?” Pouting, Hakyeon pulls away, before briefly laughing again, “really though… Thanks for telling me, Woonie. I like this better than you just bottling it all up.”

What he doesn’t expect is Taekwoon grabbing him back in his arms, grumbling softly to his ears, a short spell of magic that warms Hakyeon over like sunlight.

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Birds, most of the time, are cute, actually.

Like pigeons, doves, ducks (Taekwoon finds them fascinating enough that he brings a spare bag of bread with him when he jogs in the park so he can feed the ducks when he takes his breaks), but right now, he wants nothing more than throwing his pillow out of the window the moment six in the holy hours of the morning hit.

 

Taekwoon groans, twisting under the blankets as his hands blindly try to find his phone under the covers.

 _5:46_ , it reads. Fifteen minutes early than the designated wake up time and he really should’ve gone back to sleep with no question, as their alarm hasn’t even rung.

“Wakey-wakey, my soon-to-be-hubby,” he hears Hakyeon chime, anyway, that same melodic voice he calls home that he just wants to put into mute right now. There’s added weight around his legs, and it takes more than half of Taekwoon’s will to stop himself from actually poking an eye open.

“Wake up!!”

Silence.

The younger almost assumed the coast was clear- “Wake up—” when Hakyeon threw himself over Taekwoon’s lanky frame, “or... I won’t marry you!”

“ _Hakyeon!_ ” He chokes out, already gasping for air and making grabby hands to pry Hakyeon away.

“Not if you wake up first!”

“I’m awake —  _I’m awake_!”

When Hakyeon finally stood up, he finally found air in his lungs again, and he sees him in all his morning glory.

“Isn’t this bad luck?” Taekwoon pipes up, lazily looking up and down at his fiancé’s figure, “you know, seeing each other before the wedding.”

“The saying goes, it’s bad luck for the _bride_ ,” Hakyeon quips airily, pointing a finger up, “as we’re both gay men, the heterosexual curse doesn’t apply to us.”

Wordlessly, Taekwoon throws a pillow to his face, nodding along as if he’s saying, ‘ _Yeah. We really are getting married._ ’

 

It’s not until exactly fourteen minutes later Hakyeon pulls him close in their new house's shiny kitchen as Taekwoon makes their omelettes he pops his question.

“Are you nervous?” It’s muffled, mostly because Hakyeon has his cheek nuzzled against his fiancé’s back.

Taekwoon makes a humming noise, focused on the stove. He doesn’t say anything else that Hakyeon almost pulls away to try to reassure him again but Taekwoon already zips him up.

“Of course I’m nervous. I’m getting married to you.”

And how the tables have turned, Cha Hakyeon the one rendered speechless this time around.

“And you know how I’ve been nervous way back then,” he goes on, never missing a beat in cooking their breakfast, “but just like always, it’s just a feeling I have right now. What will matter more, is how I feel after I finally see that gold ring wrapped around your finger every day. Gold compliments gold, don’t you think so?”

Perhaps it’s Hakyeon who’s getting the pre-wedding jitters this time; Taekwoon already beat him at words twice and they haven’t even spoken their vows yet.

“I really am marrying you,” he says contentedly anyway, sighing against Taekwoon’s back as his arms tighten around him a little bit more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonshik is crying. His head is resting against Hongbin’s shoulder, whose eyes are looking, amusingly, red as well, but he looks like he’s trying his best not to spill over.

Jaehwan is sobbing, too, only saved by hiding under his boyfriend’s coat as he tries to hush his cries. Although, somehow, Sanghyuk is strangely shaking as he does so... 

 

Jung Taekwoon is probably in no place to make fun of them.

 

“You’re such a crybaby,” he hears Hakyeon murmur, his thumb brushing against the corner of his eye as he wipes away a tear. Taekwoon catches the glimmer of gold in his eyes, and it just causes even more tears to come out.

“Stop- Stop crying! I’m trying not to myself!” His fiancé-  _Husband_ , whines, grabbing his cheeks with one hand as he holds himself back from tearing up.

Laughter spreads around the room, mostly Wonshik’s dorky (arguably should be more described as his ugly sobbing instead) laugh bouncing off the walls as the couple bickers in the front.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” They hear Sanghyuk shout over, “kiss already so we can get to the food!”

Even more laughter rings, and Taekwoon heats up even more on his feet.

 

“Oh, you’re so hopeless,” Hakyeon clicks his tongue non-committedly, before finally pulling him close and making their lips meet so unceremoniously.

Their kisses have always been spontaneous, never the same, boring thing. So when Hakyeon kisses him so chastely in front of everyone, Taekwoon feels his heart flutter more than how his eyelashes did when he tried to blink away his tears.

Always, always like a wave; a large wave drowning him in nothing but warmth and comfort simply by just a pair of cherry-red lips.

 

And so, when they pull away, it takes him a moment or two to catch his breath likes always, but when he finally does, he sees that same twinkling look in Hakyeon’s eyes and Jung Taekwoon really knew right this moment that everything in the universe is alright.

“There you go again,” Hakyeon mutters with a light chuckle, hands slowly finding their way to Taekwoon's sides, “staring at me as if I just knocked the wind out of you.”

 

_Cha Hakyeon, you absolutely have no idea._

 

But Taekwoon just nods his head, only grabbing him closer with his hands on his waist, “trust me, whenever I’m with you...” Hakyeon looks at him with mild surprise, for once with the same dusty rosy cheeks that Taekwoon loves to see.

He doesn't bother finishing his sentence however, as the bashful expression Hakyeon's wearing is enough to tempt him to swoop down once more and steal another kiss.

 _Whenever I’m with you_ , Taekwoon repeats in his mind instead, as he tastes Hakyeon peppermint lip balm all over again, _you always make it so hard to catch my breath._

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the lovely hesseth!
> 
> original prompt: taekwoon gets cold feet before his and hakyeon’s wedding  
> sorry if i didn't meet your expectations : (
> 
> i never thought i'd finish this oh my god this was hard to write. so many things came up at the wrong time, but i'm glad she made it.
> 
> thank you for reading, i really hope u enjoyed it <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter! @[Ieejaehwans](https://twitter.com/Ieejaehwans)


End file.
